forum_of_the_mutants_an_mr_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad
}} | colspan="2" style="padding:0em;" }} |- } | Conrad }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Biographical Information |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Full name: Conrad }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Born: Unknown}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Age: 18 }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Status: Alive }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Manner of death: N/A}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Also known as: Conny }} |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Physical Description |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Gender: Male }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Hair color: White }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Eye color: Green }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Height: 5'9" }} |- |- } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; vertical-align: middle; font-size:inherit; font-weight:bold; text-align:center; spacing-top: 0px; spacing-bottom: 0px;" | Relationships |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Love Interest(s): N/A }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Family: Sister: Andrea Brother: Eden }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Allies: The School, School Mutants }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Enemies: Escaped Mutants, Andrea, Eden }} |- } } } } } | | style="display: none" }} }} ! colspan="2" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; text-align:center;" | Affiliation |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Powers: Mind Control, Personality Alteration }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Species: Mutant}} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Affiliation: The School }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Occupation: Mutant Hunter }} |- |- style="font-size:11px; vertical-align:middle;" } | Missions: N/A }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" GALLERY }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" RELATIONSHIPS }} |- }| ! colspan="2.5" style="background:#2284DA; color:white; -moz-border-radius: 10px; font-size:smaller; text-align:center;" UNABRIDGED HISTORY }} |} Conrad is part of Echoed Legends Triplet Project experiment. Like his siblings, his DNA is unknown, due to the fact the research was destroyed. He was created along with his siblings for the Mod Group, on May 16, 2015, but is not actually part of the Mod Group due to the fact he works for the school. He is the brother of Andrea and Eden. Roleplay New Gen RP Conrad has not been roleplayed much in the new generation roleplay. He has only been seen once at the school mutant party, relaxing in the background. Appearance He looks almost identical to Eden, with white hair, matching green eyes, and pale skin. Even his square features are almost the same. Differences are he has dyed the ends of his hair a deep navy color to disassociate himself with his brother. It is also styled differently, he has let his hair grow out ever since it was shaved off, leaving it long enough that he keeps it in a ponytail. He is the same size, 5'9" but has a few scars across his right eye from a particularly difficult mission. Conrad is always seen wearing a band t-shirt- his favorite being a grey Panic! at the Disco t-shirt- and a pair of jeans. Occasionally he wears a loose jacket but in the summer and spring, he often goes out without one. He has a tattoo on his shoulder that changes shape to show which personality he currently possesses; A sun for the first personality, the moon for the second, and a star for the third. Personality Personality #1 Family-friendly, he loves his brother and sister despite betraying them and wants forgiveness- just like he has given them- and wants to find them again. This version of Conrad is kind and very optimistic. He is very helpful and adventurous, always seen in action. Like personality #2 he is an opportunist and ambitious, which is what led him to working to the school. This personality is known for being emotional. This is his original personality, however it is rarely seen. Personality #2 Pro-school, he is very loyal to the scientists and other mutants at the school. He does his job and seeks revenge on his brother and sister. He is an opportunist and is very ambitious- which he gets from personality #1. Another similarity is that he is always seen in action, when he is, his originality leaks through and you can almost see who he was before. Rarely anything makes him laugh and he is very serious. He is very dedicated to his goals and rarely thinks of anything else. Practically a perfect school mutant in the scientists mind. This is his most used personality. Personality #3 Laid-back, this is often how he finds himself relaxing. He jokes around a bit and is as laid-back as you get. He is capable of focusing on problems he needs to solve and often remains calm. Like personality #1, he is kind and optimistic. Still, he is set on revenge but it no longer plagues his soul and his is willing to put it aside. Background Andrea, Conrad, and Eden taken from her family when they were six, as their parents were sending them off to their grandmother's. They were intercepted on the ride there, decided by the school to participate in their newest experiment, because they were triplets, only minutes apart, and almost identical, making them the perfect test subjects. The experiment was kept under wraps until they could decide whether or not the mutations actually worked. One day, any files on the project were deleted and/or burned, and three small figures were seen sneaking away from the school. It was pretty easy to guess who had escaped but there was no more information on the mutants and the scientists on the project, for some unknown reason, seemed to have disappeared (read: turned into chimpanzees). Andrea, Conrad, and Eden had been rogue for about five years and were eleven years old when they were surrounded by a school capture team. There it was revealed that Conrad had turned them in exchange for a paid job at the school and he personally captured his siblings. While Conrad was learning the ropes of the school, Andrea and Eden escaped together once more. Before they left, as a petty form of payback, they shaved his head as well as his eyebrows while he was sleeping and dropped him off in a cage. Conrad was embarrassed and was the laughing stock of the school until his hair grew back, swearing revenge. Andrea and Eden, on the other hand, did pretty well as escaped mutants and managed to throw off their brothers trail and gain a mostly manageable life. Relationships Andrea His relationship with his family is unknown. It is suggested that Andrea and Conrad were close before he betrayed them. Still, there is the fact that he betrayed the two of them, suggesting that perhaps there was something that bothered him or made him willing to turn his back on her. Eden Like Andrea, his relationship with Eden is unknown. However, Conrad has taken measures to change his appearance from that of Eden, suggesting that he no longer wants to be associated with his brother. Just like with Andrea, there might have been something that bothered him or made him turn his back on their small little group, though with Eden's easy-going personality, this was probably something to do with Andrea. Powers Mind Control Conrad can send a order through someones head through a sort of telepathy. The person will automatically have an urge to do this thing. Personality Alteration Conrad has created many different personalities for himself and is able to switch between them. This is similar to multiple personalities disorder but difference is, he can chose who he wants to be. Flaws -Flaws usually depend on his personality. -Conrad is usually always very ambitious and an opportunist, willing to betray his family as seen in his background. -His personalities can be a little confusing. Trivia *Conrad is part of the Triplet Project *Conrad is the oldest out of his siblings. Category:School Mutants Category:Nove's OCs Category:New Gen OCs